Watch the Stars With Me
by YellowTheBookNerd
Summary: Green and partying are something that should never be mixed. Oneshot, Oldrival, hinted Special. Written for the pokespe secret santa I'm participating in!


_She's got blue eyes deep like the sun that roll back when she's laughing at me. Rhythm of Love, Plain White T's._

Running his hand through his hair, Green Oak already had a headache. Partying was never his thing.

Between the sweaty bodies clashing together in the center of the room, and the seniors flirting with each other on the sidelines, he felt very bored. Not to mention his best friend was flirting with a the tiny blonde girl, Yellow, Green thinks, and was obviously drunk off his head on really crappy beer. The beer at the party had been making Green feel sick, and it was not because he was going to throw up, it was because it tasted really old. And not in a good way. It gave him a horrible stomach ache.

He leaned against the wall and drank out of the crappy red cup, cringing at the beer inside of the cup. He let his cup drop on the floor when he finally was done with it. Everyone else was making a mess.

"Hey! Just cause your a cutie doesn't mean that you can throw things on the ground. Especially if it's in someone's home!" A girl with long brown hair, a flirty smile, and bright blue eyes stood in front of him. Something about her shouted 'LOUD' but you could not quite put your tongue on it.

"Your really scolding me when others are doing the same thing, but worse?" He questioned, sliding his empty hands into his pocket.

"Well, duh! You are the only one who responded with actual english. The others make weird noises and go dance. Probably drunk out of there minds." She responds.

"I don't see how they could get drunk off of beer that's super old. Doesn't make sense." Green says, looking slightly bored. She leans closer.

"Y'know..." She starts. "We _could _go get some beer of our own." She winks mischieveously, and Green tilts his head.

"We could. But people would probably drink it all before we even got a drop." He says, staring at her. "Plus, we're underage. Wouldn't want to get arrested."

"Trust me. I've _never _been arrest for half of the stuff I do." She giggles, offering her hand. Green takes the surprisingly soft hand, and nods. "M'names Blue." She says.

"Green Oak." Green responds, before letting her hand go. She nudges him in the side.

"So? Are we gonna go get good beer?" She questions, with a huge grin. Green shrugs. "Awwww! C'mon Greenie! We gotta!" She says, throwing arm around him. "It'll be me and you, the savior of the party!" She makes a hand gesture to the door.

"I'm not sure. I sorta need to take my buddy home, cause he looks like he's drunk off his head." Green says subtley. Blue shrugs.

"Don't worry about him! I'll get one of _my _friends to look after him. My most trust-worthy friend, Yellow!" Blue calls the blonde girl over, who was dragging around Red, who was whispering into her ear. "Yellow, could you please watch Red for me?" She asks, politely. Yellow nods, and Red wraps his arm around Yellow's shoulder, leaning on her. "Thanks! We're going to go get some drinks, don't get arrested." Blue pulls Green out of the house quickly, out into the the night sky. Winter chill filled the air, leaving Green shivering slightly. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"How did you know Red was my friend?" He asks, staring up at the night sky. There were no clouds to be seen, and the stars seemed to shine brighter. It was New Year's afterall.

"A girl has to have her secrets!" She exclaims. "Now, let's go! Take over the town!" Green follows behind her excited foot steps, up until she grabs his hand and pulls him along.

Green finds out that Blue talks a lot, but isn't the worst company. She is not at all a goody two shoes, and has done some stealing in her life. He finds out she has a step-brother, who it only a grade below, that had an abusive Dad, whom was apart of a large gang. She got him out before he got into deep illegal stuff, but they both didn't have parents, running around the city streets, being orphans.

They end up not getting beer, but at the park with a case of pop, watching stars, while conversing about there lives. She teases him a lot, and he realizes that she is really annoying. But, he wants to stay with her.

"So, Green Oak right?" She asks, popping open another Root Beer. "Your Grandpa is the Principal of the school right?" She continues, before sipping her drink. Green nods.

"Yes. He is the principal. Not the best thing, having family in your work place. Especially if its school, with rumors and stuff. He hears it all." Green responds, lying down on the cool grass.

"Ah! It's a good thing only one person in the world knows about half the stuff I do." She responds. "Rumors about me don't go around often, and I'm proud about that." She says, joining him lying down.

"Who's the person who knows all the things you do? Is it Silver?" He asks, moving a bit closer to her. She sighs.

"No... It's not him." She whispers. "He wouldn't want to be with me if he knew about half the stuff I do to keep us alive. I've never met my parents. I've been searching, forever for them. Turns out they live in Viridan now, not even caring about me. I've always wanted to visit. If I ever told him, he'd probably think I'm abandoning him." She sighs, "Yellow know's about everything. She tells me one summer we'll go to Viridan to meet my parents, but, I'm not sure want to anymore."

Green stares at this girl. She always came off so carefree, with a past that's not going to affect her, but, she has her problems too. Green didn't really have to worry about much, and he was glad about that.

"Maybe it would be good if you met them." He spoke suddenly. "I mean, they are your parents. I would kill to see my Dad again, and my Mom. But I can't. It's not worth the risk." He murmurs, closing his eyes.

"Are you really sure about that? I don't even know them, they won't even know me." Blue responds. She rolls closers to Green, and tucks herself under his arm. "It's cold out here, and neither of us have jackets." She whispers, and laughs slightly. Green hugs her, and smiles with her.

"Maybe we should go and check on our friends, Red did seem pretty focused on flirting with Yellow." Green says, setting his head on hers.

"Maybe. She likes him too, I can tell. They are practically perfect for each other." Blue says, muffling her words in his chest. He closes his eyes, almost falling asleep, before Blue nudges him. "Are you actually falling asleep? C'mon Green, let's just head back to the party." She says, rolling out of the hug and sitting up. Green's eyes opened, and he stared up at Blue, who was beautiful in the moonlight. He sat up as well.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." He responds, and Blue stands up, offering her hand to Green. He takes it, and she pulls him up to his feet. They don't let go of each others hands though. "Thanks, Blue." He says, looking at the sky. She frowns, looking up at the boy.

"What are you thankful for?" She asks.

"For getting me out of that party. I couldn't stand it in there." He responds, swinging there held hands slightly. She laughs.

"Oh trust me, nobody actually likes parties." Blue says. "Unless you are with someone you like. That's probably why Yellow and Red stuck around for so long." She says, leaning her head against Green's shoulder. He lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe. I wonder how they even know each other, really."

"Childhood friends. He saved her from drowning when they were younger, and they grew apart when middle school started. Also the time I came around. That's how they know each other." Blue responds, stopping when they reach the house. "So?" She says, turning to Green.

"So what?" Green asks.

"Green, this was practically a date. Do you have a cell phone, or something?" Blue asks. Green nods, pulling his phone out and giving it to Blue. She enters her number in it, before handing it back and winking. "Call me, maybe we can go out again." She says with a smile. He shrugs.

"Maybe. Let's go find our friends now." Green says.

They walk into the house together, and find Red sleeping on top of Yellow.


End file.
